The Same Fate As My Father
by FrozenPain
Summary: Naruto,the hokage and Hinata are planing on starting a family.Orochimaru attacks the village, and in the prosses he fails.But things take a twist when,in order to escape he captures Hinata.Naruto finds Hinata two years later,she has to show him her son.
1. Prologue

_I never thought it would happen. I never thought naruto, of all people, would act like this to a boy that carries the same pain as himself. Yet here it is that I see it with my own two eyes._

_Hatred._

_Loathing._

_And finally betrayal._

_Why don't you get it?_

_Why do you except me to be by your side, but not this boy?_

_This boy that is my son, but not yours._

_Orochimaru's son._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_Everyone says that fathers always love they're sons. Why is it then, that mine never really loved me? And why is it that when my mother was in pain, he only laughed and caused her more pain? Why is it, that my mother said this man was not my real father? And when my supposed real father came to rescue us, why did he try to kill me? Why do I feel so alone when I did nothing wrong? _

* * *

Alone in our room, I thought of what it is to have a family. I always dreamed of having one with Naruto, but why didn't we start one? What made us hesitate?

Turning over, I see the clock.

2:00am.

At 12:00am, Naruto got called in for an emergency meeting. They said it was important. I wonder what it was…

Suddenly, I hear the front door slam open.

"Hinata! We need to talk!" yelled Naruto.

"Coming!" I tell him.

"Hinata! There you are. I need to get you out of here, quickly." Naruto said, coming around the corner and hugging the just waking Hinata.

"Wha-N--Naruto what's wrong? What happened?" I asked him, my old stuttering habit coming back.

"He's coming Hinata, he's coming to destroy the village." Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"Who? Naruto, who's coming?" I said, not believing that our precious village could be destroyed by one man.

Raising his blue eyes, Naruto looked deep into her silvery globes.

"I need to get you out of the village Hinata. He's coming, Orochimaru is coming."

* * *

Walking to his office, I feel the stares pinned to my back. The hokage's wife, Hinata of the Hyuga clan. What was so special about her? She wasn't that pretty or that good at fighting. Sure she had the Byakugan, a special blood trait that her family had, but what had she done to help herself? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Still, there was something about her in the way she walked, in the way she breathed. She gave off the air of royalty and the feel that she wasn't part of this world.

Like she wasn't human.

"Hinata-chan! There you are. I thought Naruto told you leave the village for safety?" said the pink haired girl named Sakura.

This is the girl that every man had google eyes over. The girl that had a bubbly yet stern personality about her. The girl that in his genin days, the hokage had a crush over and now this person was the main medical nin in konaha. The pink haired, green eyed woman who was the pupil of one of the 'Three Legendary Sanin', Tsunade.

"Hello Sakura-chan." I said, giving a quick bow. "I need to talk to Naruto about that. I don't plan on leaving every time that something big happens. I can't just run away every time he tells me to." I said with a grunt.

Lately Naruto has been acting weird. Every time something was about to happen, he would always hide her, like he was afraid someone would take her away. Well she had enough of it. She was tired of sitting around, waiting for hours, and sometimes days, while people were dieing. She needed to set things straight and now seemed like the best chance for it, seeing as how with Orochimaru coming, they needed every ninja they could get.

"Okay, if your sure you want to stay and fight…Well, good luck persuading Naruto, Hina-chan!" said Sakura, patting her friend on the shoulder. "See you later!"

Looking at the back of Sakura as she jogged down the hallway, Hinata thought how it was somewhat of a mystery that the pink haired flirt didn't have a boyfriend yet, much less a husband. But then again that was to be expected of a girl who confessed to one of her own teammates, Saske Uchiha, and got roughly objected as he left the village to become a missing nin and later a member of the Akatsuki.

Letting a sigh escape my lips, I walk forward, ignoring the stares that once again pin themselves to my back. It was going to be a long, stress ridden day, thought Hinata with a yawn. But little did she know that today she would forever regret making the choice to stay at Konaha and fighting by her husband's side.

* * *

**Naruto/Hinata Point of view**

I hear a nock at the door.

"Come in!" I said, not bothering to check the chakra of the person because of all the paper work and rushing people I had in my office. Not enough time for me to check who this person is. Besides, its probly just a ninja from ANBU telling me they're findings.

However, when I felt the presence of the person that had just walked into my office, I froze. Looking up, sure enough, it was Hinata, and in full ninja gear too, I thought.

"Hinata, I thought I told you to get out of Konaha for your own safety." I said, slightly glaring at her. But, to everyone in the room's surprise, she didn't back down. She didn't even flinch.

"Hokage-sama, I also wish to fight Orochimaru today and help defend Konaha." she said, bowing very low in respect. "Will you give me that honor?"

"Hinata, I gave you certain orders to leave. Why do you disobey me?" I said in the most threatening voice I could muster against the woman I loved.

"Excuse me for saying this but, I thought your decision was completely ridiculous and uncalled for." said the black haired woman, lifting her head from a bow slightly in order to look into the eyes of the overworked Hokage. Maybe this wasn't the right time.

With wide eyes Naruto looked at Hinata. Where did this courage come from? This isn't like the regular shy Hinata I know.

"Why are you so eager to disobey my orders Hinata? Why do you want to fight now?"

"Forgive me sir, but I haven't been in combat one sense I have married you and I'm starting to get sick of it. I feel like I'm a prisoner and I want to know the reason why."

Naruto was silenced by her words. True, he hadn't given her a one mission sense marring this woman. But she never knew why. He never wanted to tell her why because of the danger it would mean. Because if he told her, it would mean that he didn't really marry her for herself. Rather, he married her so she could be safe and not be taken away. But what decision did have? She blocked him in a corner without realizing it herself. He would have to tell her the truth and be hated by Hinata and the village forever, or he could grant her permission to fight and risk her life being taken away. Naruto had to make a decision, fast. He had to let her fight and take the risk.

"Fine, I'll let you fight." said Naruto with a sigh, not missing Hinata perk up at his sudden answer. "However, you must stay by my side at all times. **At all times**, okay?"

"Yes Sir!" she said, a breathtaking smile on her face as she walked out the door.

"Wow…" breathed everyone in the room, never once seeing such a expression on Hinata's face. She looked like an angel.

"Back to work!" yelled Naruto, annoyed that everyone saw the smile he tried so hard to hide all these years, so that he could keep it to himself.

The angelic Hinata would soon stop smiling though, thanks to what that day, and the future that came with it.

* * *

**Okay~**

**My first chapter!!!**

**AND**** my first fan fic!!!**

**I think I just accomplished one of the hardest writing pieces of my life!**

**Now I have a whole new perspective for writers of fan fiction books and one shots…it is flippen' ****HARD**** to keep the characters' moods and feelings strait!!! X_x.**

**Any-who~**

**Read, Rate, Message, Flame(nicely please), and help me with my first story…If anyone actually reads this…**

**LOVEZ **

**FrozenPain~!**

**P.s**

**I ****do not ****own Naruto, but if I did, well, there'd be ****a lot ****more shirtless guys…BELEVE IT!!!…(lol)XD**


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**_#########################################################################################_**

_Everyone says that fathers always love they're sons. Why is it then, that mine never really loved me? And why is it that when my mother was in pain, he only laughed and caused her more pain? Why is it, that my mother said this man was not my real father? And when my supposed real father came to rescue us, why did he try to kill me? Why do I feel so alone when I did nothing wrong? _

_###########################################################################################################################################_

Hands flying, Hinata packed her things for herself and her husband, knowing that the coming invasion would take its toll on the village and that the faster they stopped the snake-like invader, the less damage would come to the village. Intently focused on her darting hands, as to not let anything escape her grip, Hinata failed to notice the messenger nin. suddenly appear on one knee at the entrance to the room.

Quietly, the ninja watched the black haired girl, amazed by the speed of her hands darting all around her in a blur, but still very graceful. Like a angel with the beauty of the heavens, but the deadliness of the demons in hell. Suddenly, too quick for even the most agile of ninjas to see, the konichi stopped and spun around on the tips of her toes, hair whipping around her face like a snake curling up to its masters neck for protection. Her expression clear and contained, although the nin. could still see through her quickly put together rouse, a look of surprise still misted in her eyes.

"What do want?" she said, her white globes lit with a sort of fire burning behind them, no doubt with questions that could only be quenched with clear, cool answers, no bull included.

"I have a message from Hokage-sama:" the cloaked figure bowed before continuing, "'Orochimaru spotted, report to the front lines in ten minutes and find me'."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Lady Hinata, that is all." said the messenger, bowing lower.

"Good work, you may return to your duties." she said with a sort of finality in her voice, shocking the messenger nin. Never once in his life had he heard such authority in one's voice. Not even the Hokage. Maybe she was more suited to become the leader?

"Excuse me then." he said, bowing once more to the Huga Mistress.

Once the nin. left the room, Hinata let air out of her lungs in a low hiss. why this had to happened right when she was ready to talk to Naruto about children, she had no clue.

"Being a ninja is such a pain in the a-" she suddenly stopped when she heard a huge crash in the distance and felt the rumbling shock wave of something exploding along with it, under her feet. '_Crap!' _she thought frantically as she cursed her husband for his constant stupidity when it came for planning battles. _' He said ten minutes! Ten fucking minutes, not ten seconds!' _Hearing the sirens for evacuation, Hinata cursed again, _'Naruto, you baka!'._

_######################################################################################################################################_

**Point of view: Naruto/ Kakashi/ Hinata**

Why the hell did he show up so soon! Even his border ninjas who were supposed to keep watch for Orochimaru didn't even detect anything! _'Damn you' _Naruto thought viciously, _'Damn you!'_

"_Shadow-clone no jutsu!_" screamed Naruto, dashing to the snake-man at full speed, ignoring the shout from his sensei as over two hundred clones of himself popped up in a white smoke. All copies heading for the same target with blue swirling spheres called Rasengan in they're hands. An army of blue, orange, and yellow. Like the often sunset seen in Konaha with its pure, yet smeared colors. All the colors were there except one. That color was red, but, as all of the Shanobi watched, they knew, whether good or bad, red would soon be added to the rainbow of colors that were called Naruto and Orochimaru. Good and Evil. It was just a matter of time.

The white-haired shinobi with the rather strange sharingan, Kakashi, suddenly felt a certain someones presence draw close and spun around to intercept the oncoming konichi. It was Hinata. Kakashi silently observed, as well as many other skilled ninjas that had known Hinata her whole life, how much she had changed over the years. Yes, she still wore that over sized jacket like always, but instead of having it closed, she now had it open, showing off her rather surprising female qualities that no one had seen before except now. Like her perfectly flat, yet toned stomach, or her perfect curves that made her look like an outer glass. But what changed (or perhaps it just didn't change, perhaps no one saw it before because of her coat) most of all was her Sunade-like quality that, if Jariya was still alive, he would be asking Hinata to be his wife, regardless if Naruto was already married to her or not. Personally, even if it sickened him to an extent to where Kakashi had no choice but to keep his back to her at all times, Kakashi, and most of the population of men in Konaha, had at least a little crush on the black haired beauty. Regardless of age.

But Kakashi had no choice in the matter now of keeping away from the quiet konichi, for she had just arrived and was about to jump into the fight with Naruto and Orochimaru. Putting an arm up, Kakashi waited until suddenly there was a purple and black blur speeding through the streets, coming strait for him, until, noticing he was there, flashed to the side, trying to avoid Kakashi all together. But, like all who were watching the side commotion knew, the sensei already knew her move and flashed right in front of her, catching her in his arms as she struggled to break free and run into the sea of rainbows. But, luckily, there was still no red to be seen, Kakashi thought with a sigh of relief.

Looking down at the struggling girl in his grip, Kakshi suddenly, was all too aware of the position he was hugging the coat bulky ninja. He had her griped tightly in a sort of hugging position. Unfortunately, that also meant that he could feel every curve of her belly and chest against his. Slightly loosening his grip on Hinata, Kakashi looked at her and spoke slowly as if to calm himself and to not think such Icha-Icha Paradise situations right in the middle of all this craziness.

"Hinata, you need to stay back, Naruto can handle this by himself. You just need to say here and watch like the rest of us." Kakashi paused as to let that sink in for a moment, "If we try to interfere now, Naruto would most likely get hurt trying to make up for the skill difference, based off the skill level Naruto and Orochimaru are showing right now, no one except our Hokage can handle this. Also, even if you wanted to interfere, Naruto wouldn't ever let you fight Orochimaru, because he doesn't want you get hurt." he paused again for a dramatic effect. "He really does love you, Hinata."

"I know what your saying Kakashi-sensei, but I need to do something! I can't just stand here and watch my husband fight or its going to drive me crazy!" said Hinata, exasperated. _I'm so tried of watching! Why does it always have to be me that does nothing and just looks pathetic in the end? When is it going to be my time to be the main character, the hero? Damn' it! I don't want to just sit around and wait for the battle to be won or lost anymore! I want to do something! I NEED to do something!_

Taking advantage of the white haired ninja's momentary shock at her suddenly violent words, Hinata slipped out of his grip and ran towards the fight, intending to join her husband and add the color red to the rainbow. Not her, or her lover's precious red, Hinata intended to add Orochimaru's blood to the battle, and finally, end his rampage on the village. Her home.

However, Hinata, nor anyone else, knew how fatal and costly that action took, and the secrets that were forced out of the most unlikely of characters, in the future.

############################################################################################################################

**Okay, i personally had some hard time while writing this...sryz for the REALLY late update, but i only have LESS THAN A WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT! so i guess its been kind of hectic with all the cruddy last minute home work...**

**other than that, i've been into ItachiXSakura fan fics...now, before you start dissing me, just try it first...my favz are "Snowbows" and "Rainflakes", the author is AMAZING - i just can't remember her name right now... - so, these fan fics hav inspired me to write my own ItachiXSakura!~ **

**AND IT'S TURNING OUT BEAUTIFULLY! seriously, it's amazing so far, but, alas, i'm not going to post it until i'm done writing it, so you fans out there wont be pissed off at me...(opps! did i just use a bad word sryz~X(...) **

**i think thats i except that i just today got my hair cut and it looks fab-tastical~**

**OH!~ and don't expect me to update this like crazy 'cause it is FLIPP'N hard to write something long and decent**

**sry about the cliff hanger by the way...i just couldn't resist...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (if i did, Itachi wouldn't be named after a weasel...weird...)**

**ANY~WHO!**

**i'll see ya guyz in a-while and update as soon as i can...until then~**

**RATE, REVIEW, AND ALL THAT FREAKY-FAN-STUFF!~**

**LUVZ**

**~FrozenPain**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Everyone says that fathers always love they're sons. Why is it then, that mine never really loved me? And why is it that when my mother was in pain, he only laughed and caused her more pain? Why is it, that my mother said this man was not my real father? And when my supposed real father came to rescue us, why did he try to kill me? Why do I feel so alone when I did nothing wrong? _

When you step to walk, to jog, to run, to sprint, what do you feel? The wind blow past? The satisfying sound of crunching, as your foot hit's the ground? Do you feel your heart pounding, the nervousness and excitement mixing into one feeling that not one person can describe in one sentence. But rather, you can express it in one word?

Freedom.

To fly, to have wings.

All of these feelings, thoughts, and words, came to Hinata's mind in the few seconds that it took to run to the one-man-war that was taking place in front of the whole of Konaha.

'_Its like I'm seeing things before everyone else' _thought Hinata, as she ran, noticing how everyone was like a bad horror movie at the peak of the climax. Everything moved in slow motion, like how Naruto, finally noticing her oncoming approach, turned to Hinata and screamed in a way that, in any other situation, would be humorous. But it wasn't even close to funny when put in this date and time that, as he screamed for her to 'Stay out of this!', Orochimaru took advantage of Naruto's momentary distress to strike.

Pulling out a kunai, Orochimaru dashed toward the distracted Hokage and threw the deadly ninja tool straight at Naruto's heart, intending to finish the battle. Noticing this, Naruto only had just enough time to move slightly to the right, the kunai piercing his skin and burrowing itself into his shoulder. _'I've got to distract him long enough so I can get Hinata to safely' _thought Naruto as his hand flashed to his pouch at his side and gripped a few shrunken. Tossing blindly in the hopes that one of the projectiles would hit it's mark, Naruto quickly dashed towards Hinata. Just as the shuruken was thrown, Orochimaru's hand flashed back to his pouch for another kunai to protect himself from the oncoming projectile. Finding none, he mentally cursed and began to lean to the side, as if to dodge the ninja instrument but, just like the blond successor, Orochimaru was also not fast enough in his decision making and movements to avoid the tool. The shrunken viciously cut into the flesh above his heart as he gave a muffled cry of pain.

On the other hand, Naruto was having his own problems…

"Hinata! Why didn't you follow my orders to stay back! You could've been killed!" Naruto yelled, stress evident in his voice.

"But you said I could come and fight with you before!", said Hinata taking a step forward and stretching to the tips of her toes as to not feel inferior to him. _'How dare he! He says he'll let me fight one moment, and then the next he yells and accuses me of helping him!'_

"_I've had enough! _You are going to let me help you and that is _FINAL!" _Hinata screamed, taking no notice to the pain and shock in Naruto's eyes. It was only until he fell to the ground with a windmill shuriken sticking out of his back, then poofing into a hastily sharped stick, blood flowing freely from the wound, that she remembered what was happening. Hinata took in a sharp breath, and found that the air around Naruto had a nauseating smell to it. Poison, and a paralyzing type at that. The raven haired girl turned on her heal to face the threat before her. She had no time to worry about her husband at the time, she would protect his motionless body from the on coming threat. Orochimaru.

**Point of view: Orochimaru**

He did have to admit, he did find the girl…_interesting_. Not something that was easily earned in Orochimaru's eyes. He found her…._attractive_, in a way, her demeanor giving off a authority of status and family lineage. He wanted her. For testing, yes, but another thought occurred to him in that same instance. _She was the blond brat's lover. And if he was to take her away…_

Orochimaru laughed with evil glee. _'I no longer need to stay here, I have found the kyuubi's weakness, and all I have to do is take it!'_

With a blur of movement, Orochimaru's hand went to his pouch and pulled out all that was left: Poisonous gas. Throwing the tightly compacted ball to the ground, the small seed of destruction exploded and the gas quickly spread.

Orochimaru, having already set his sights on the girl and her chakra before hand, set off in a sprit toward her signature. Feeling the that her chakra was right in front of him, the snake man reached and gripped clothing, hearing a satisfying gasp as he jerked the girl to himself, quickly leaning down and biting her neck. At first she struggled, then slowly, she finally fell limp into his arms.

Hoisting the konichi on his shoulder, Orochimaru turned to leave. But he hesitated, he had one more thing to do. Calling over his shoulder, knowing the silly Hokage and all of Konaha could hear him, he said in his most darkest, but teasing voice,

"Come and get me kiddies! I dought you'd want your 'oh-so-beautiful-konichi' to die a unhonorable death at my hands. But you'll have to hurry, there's no telling what can happen to her, right?"

Waiting a second more after his thought inducing words, Orochimaru smiled as he heard the chaos ensue. The villain than turned and leapt to a nearby roof, careful to land softly and as far away from the riot as possible, only quickly killing the few that were near and saw his jump.

Racing from rooftop to rooftop, Orochimaru quickly fled the village and ran to the spot he was promised to meet at, where Kabuto would be waiting. Entering the clearing he saw his assistant and said tiredly,

"Time to go Kabuto, we got what we came for." , Emphasizing his point, he dumped the teen, soon to be adult, to the ground.

Minutes latter, they where rising off the ground, riding on Kabuto's summoned bird, and flying away from Konaha, away from the Fire nation, away from the konichi's only loved ones and home. She thought she would never return, that is, until two years latter.

**A/N:**

**_Hey guys! sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! i had A LOT of stuff happen recently, family wise and school wise...AH! that reminds me! I'M OFFICIALLY A HIGH SCHOOL-ER NOW! [cue the confetti]_**

**_Anyway, it didn't help when i had writers block, then after that family issues, school, then on top of that, i stopped reading fanfics at all! But now i'm back on track, although there are no garuntys on the updates and such...BTW~_**

**_if i haven't already mentioned, i have started and ItachiXSakura fic that I WILL NOT post until finished! i'm on chapter three on it and am VERY exited about the results!_**

**_AGAIN!_**

**_I am sooooo sorry for the extremely late update, but will try to update more often, so pweez forgive me~_**

**_ALSO~~~_**

**_I LOVE YOU GUYZZZZ!_**

**_you make my world and i always feel guilty to get emails that say 'update soon!' , but it helps in a way! I also feel very suprized on the number of people that have favoreted or alerted this story, and i hope you continue reading! _**

**_THX~~~~~~~~~_**

**_-FrozenPain_**


End file.
